


Talk to Him

by Mijara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Connie makes the swan dress look work, Dead Carla, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Eren can be a Dick, Eren is easily embarrassed, Fluff and Smut, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi is not a Dick, Levi is not to be trusted, Marco and Jean are off doing military things, Mikasa can be surprisingly irresponsible, Multi, Sassmaster Armin, Spying, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternating pov, and general college tomfoolery, pretty much everyone's in this - Freeform, there will be stripping, things get a bit heavy later on but the story starts off light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijara/pseuds/Mijara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What if I told you I'm actually a monster? Could you still look me in the eyes and tell me those words while knowing how much death surrounds me?"</i><br/><i></i><br/><b>"Even if you killed me, those would be my last words."</b><br/> </p><p>Eren is not a particularly shy individual, but sometimes there are just certain people that you really should not get involved with. People who completely throw off your natural balance. However, it seems as though fate would not permit Eren avoiding this particular person, as a series of events causes them to form one of the quickest and closest bonds Eren has ever had with anyone in his life at a rather heavy price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Catalyst

**~Eren's POV~**

I rubbed my unusually sweaty palms at my side and sat down at our usual table in front of Armin. As it was to be expected, the smile Armin had been directing at his book instantly fell when he looked up to see me. It was at times like this that it became painfully obvious why Armin was studying and acing law. One look into his all-knowing cerulean eyes and you were screwed. I twiddled my thumbs cautiously and very lowly whispered, "Armin I can't do it."

Armin's eye twitched slightly as it usually did when he'd had enough of my bullshit and he snapped, "Eren, just go talk to him or else–"  
"Ok!Ok! I'll go alright…stop looking at me like that Armin." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding upon realizing that I just narrowly escaped one of Armin's famous lectures.

Armin huffed angrily in response but quickly brightened up once again when he saw Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt approaching. "Well Eren, that's my cue to leave" he said rather cheerfully then added in a sinister tone," also, I know where you live so if you fail today as well…you'd better pray to every deity in existence…" I waved nervously at Mikasa and everyone else as Armin ran off towards them and took in a shaky breath while I pulled out the object causing nothing but trouble at the moment.

Maybe it'd be best to explain exactly how I got myself into this predicament in the first place. Y'know that freshman ceiling that just seems impossible to break through in at the very least, the first few months of school? Yeah well, let's just say that the gang and I did not get to skip this particular chapter of college life upon our arrival at Rosenwald university. So on one particular week in the fourth month of the school year, some seniors decided to throw a party and our resident geniuses Connie and Sasha thought it'd be a brilliant idea to attend. Initially we were all pretty hesitant, what with this whole full-fledged freedom and independence thing being pretty damn overwhelming. Surprisingly though, Armin was the first to cave in and well, once Armin says yes it doesn't take much to convince the rest of us.

Anyways, we snuck into the party and stuff thanks to the help of some senior friend of Krista's. Everyone got pretty damn hammered and I mean dancing with a lampshade over your head type drunk. Somehow at this point I was far from drunk so I had to watch all the horror unfold (which of course meant that I caught every minute of Connie giving Sasha a lap dance to the song 'touch my body' by Mariah Carey with a victoria's secret bra on). I was having too much fun being the watchdog and since our designated caretaker/mom away from home Mikasa was now passed out on the balcony I felt that the baton of responsibility for keeping everyone out of jail was now in my hands. So in order to escape the piss drunk young adults that filled every inch of the house we were in, I decided to seek refuge in one of the quieter places in the house.

With going to the party in the first place being my first mistake, this was my second. As I walked down the hallway of the rather large and luxurious house (seriously who even lives in this kind of a mansion?!)…let's just say that sounds more suited for a porno echoed down the halls. I blushed lightly and kept my eyes glued to the floor. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty damn confident individual…but there's just something about sexual affairs that turns me into a blushing schoolgirl. A loud shout of the word "ASSHOLE!" accompanied by a door opening then slamming shut and a very pretty, half naked girl with short strawberry blonde hair running down the hall in tears snapped me out of my bashful haze. After a few seconds the door opens again only this time it was Satan himself who walked out.

OK, so maybe calling him Satan is a bit over the top, but I mean that is exactly the thought that crossed my mind when Levi frickin Ackerman walked out of that door. He may have been a sophomore, but he was already relatively close knit with many of the juniors and seniors as well as involved in what's known as the 'shady side' of Rosenwald Uni. Now don't get me wrong, our school wasn't particularly notorious for being a criminal playground but as with anywhere else there was a group of people that it was clearly not ok to get involved with. Levi being a part of that group. Oh man…I would rather avoid even thinking about some of the things I've heard about him.

My head snapped up and I found myself greeted with a shirtless and probably drunk Levi. I pressed my lips together in a thin line and paled a bit when Levi turned to look at me. He clicked his tongue in irritation and slowly strode towards me…glistening abs and all…WOAH.WOAH. WOAH Eren. Slow your sweet roll, you're not checking him out…you're not…Oh but his eyes were so–  
NOPE. I'm just gonna stop that train of thought dead in it's tracks. Ahem, so anyways as I was saying, Levi approached me and looked quite pissed. I averted my eyes quickly and attempted to move past him but he pulled me back and pinned me against the wall. Holy shit he was strong for such a short guy.

"You…s' your name…Eren?" he slurred angrily.

"Y..Yeah" I answered, trying to sound calm and failing miserably.

"M'kay…." He said in a rather unexpectedly docile tone as he rested his head on my chest and proceeded to fall asleep.

So I'd somehow ended up with passed out FRICKIN LEVI on my chest and I was trying not to panic. I attempted to wake him up by shaking him gently and that didn't work. It only shifted some of his somehow perfectly placed yet messy hair into his eyes, further adding to the illusion of his peacefulness…crap I'm doing it again.

I looked around for what to do next and decided to put Levi back into the room he came out from. I placed Levi onto the king sized bed in the center of the room and left quickly, locking the door behind me to make sure that no one was unfortunate enough to disrupt the sleep of the psycho inside. Now that I think about it, our little encounter wasn't all that bad. I sat against the door for the next few hours on my phone, deciding that I'd had enough excitement for the night.

The noise from the other end of the house died down and I could hear cars pulling out and driving away. So I walked back through the living room and kitchen, collected everyone I could find, then loaded them into the van we had. I went back into the house to make sure I hadn't left anyone behind and sure enough, found Mikasa no longer on the balcony, but tied to Annie behind the couch. I didn't even know how to react to the sight of the two of them but I decided to just drag them to the car and try to ignore the confusing results of the party before me. Upon moving Mikasa, a little black rectangle I assumed to be her phone was exposed and I quickly shoved it into my pocket without a second thought. That ladies and gentlemen, that was my third mistake, my final strike.

We all crashed at Krista's place since it was so close and I made everyone a lovely chocolate pancake, bacon and eggs breakfast the next morning, giggling at their hungover misery. Unanimously deciding that school was a no-go that day, we all sat and chilled out for a good amount of time. Then…Mikasa pulled her phone out…the phone that I was pretty sure I had in my pocket. I looked at her in shock and reached into my pocket, pulling out the doppelganger of the phone in Mikasa's hand. "Wait…" I said in confusion, "Kasa isn't this your phone?" I asked as I pointed to the iPhone5s in my hand that had the exact same case as the one in Mikasa's hand.

She shook her head no in response. "Where did you find that Eren?"

"At the party…under you" I replied worriedly.

"Did you even turn it on and look at the lock screen Eren?" Armin chimed in.

"Of course not it was four am and you were all ticking barf bombs. I was more worried about getting all of us home safely..." I replied as I proceeded to do just that. The lock screen had an image that said, "If you were stupid enough to look at my phone then you're stupid enough to punch" in white writing against a black background.

Krista looked over my shoulder and winced upon reading the message as well. "Eren," she said cautiously, "That's Levi's phone."

"What?!" I responded in disbelief, "How the hell would Levi's phone end up underneath Mikasa when he was…" locked up in that room, right? So I proceeded to discuss with Krista exactly how she knew it was his and what the hell I should do with it. Ultimately, it seems no one else wanted to get involved and that I had to deal with this all by myself. Bertholdt and Reiner gave me sympathetic back pats but that's all I really got in terms of support.

"You're on your own Eren." Connie said rather coldly. "But I guess that's just karma for laughing at your hungover friends." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

And so for the whole of the following week, I found myself staring at Levi unconsciously, waiting for the right moment to approach him and desperately trying to avoid any well… Levi related incidents. It was a well-known fact that the Ackerman family essentially had the entire country, let alone the city of Shiganshina we resided in gripped by the balls and that they were effectively local royalty. On a side note, royalty and ruthlessness don't seem to be mutually exclusive concepts, the Ackermans are renowned for their brutality. I don't think there are any words in the English language that can fully express the amount of shady shit that happens in this city…

So that is how I ended up here once again, sitting in the canteen, staring down at Levi's phone and glancing up at him occasionally, contemplating my method of approach. Except it seemed that today would be a bit different… Levi noticed me today, he stared back and without my realizing it… he sat in front of me.

"So…" he spoke lowly and I snapped my head up to greet him with an expression more suited for a deer caught in headlights. "You're Eren Yaeger right?" I scrambled to shove his phone into my pocket and nodded slowly.  
He rested his head on his hands and tilted it slightly. "You got something you need to say to me kid? You've been ogling me all week."

"I wasn't–"

"We both know that's not true. So go on and spill what you're dying to tell me." He says in a slightly irritated tone.

Seriously, what kind of monster curriculum did they have Rosenwald law students learning from? I swear they all have those x-ray eyes that just eat your heart out. More importantly, though, I was not prepared for Levi to approach me first.

I opened my mouth like an idiot and no words came out. Finally, I managed to mutter, "I…I have your phone…"

He half smirked at me. I didn't even know the dude was capable of any form of smiling. "Yeah, I know."

Yeah he…wait he knows? Shit well don't I feel like an idiot right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!  
> This is my first fanfic so I really appreciate your taking the time to read it :3  
> HAVE A VERY NICE DAY YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL!!! ;3


	2. You Can't Run Forever

**~Eren's POV~**

He knew. Oh my God he knew I had his phone. How the hell did he even know that? I was fairly cautious with this whole issue…unless someone sold me out. Or, since this is Levi we’re talking about here he could’ve easily tracked his phone then sent someone to observe me. Oh my gosh what if he’s planning to ‘off’ me now that I’ve seen his phone…I mean his lock screen basically sent that message. What if he thinks I looked in his phone? Why did I even have to get into this mess?!!! This is why Mikasa is the responsible one. Shit like this always happens when I’m left in charge, like that one time we were in Mexico and– 

“Eren” Levi calmly called out, breaking me out of my internal freak out session and making me painfully aware of the cold sweat I was breaking out into.

“Yes?” I answer back in a high pitched voice. Smooth Eren, smooth. 

He arches a perfect eyebrow at me and proceeds to shake his head. “Eren stop acting like I’m going to stab you because that’s just tempting me to actually do it. Look, I just want my phone back and it seems as though you’re really struggling with getting it back to me so I’d appreciate if you just did that for me right now.”

“Uh…sure” I say quietly and against my better judgment continue on to ask, “How did you know I had your phone?” as I grabbed said phone out of my pocket and gave it to him. Damn my newly acquired friendly disposition. College was turning me into a sap ugh. What was I thinking, prolonging a conversation with Levi?

He took his phone and narrowed his eyes at me. “You’re seriously asking me that?” a faint smile cracks his stoic image for a second and he reclaims his default straight face. “Eren, you were holding onto to my phone and shivering like a newborn fawn on Monday, making quite the face at me I might add…”

It’s Friday. He’s practically known this whole time. Damn law students and their constantly making me feel like an idiot… 

In a sudden moment of realization, I face Levi with wide eyes and snap, “What kind of ‘face’?!” 

“Hm,” he fakes deep though and sighs, “Oh you should’ve seen yourself…”

“Levi!” I whine, “What the hell? Is this method of approach normal for you?”

He leans back in his chair and relaxes his rather muscular frame, visible under even his loose t-shirt and hoodie. “Oh look, he speaks.” Levi teases, “No I don’t always pick on brats like yourself. Then again my losing my phone was a rarity in and of itself.”

“I’m not a brat” I huff back in annoyance. 

“Mhmmmmmm” Levi draws out sarcastically while he rolls his eyes. “Speaking of losing my phone, where exactly did you find it?” 

I run my fingers through my hair, pulling it out of my face and look him dead in the eye. “I found your phone under my sister who was tied to another girl behind the couch next to a huge ‘free the nipple’ sign, a pile of boxers and a passed out guy with half a Batman costume on. You don’t want to know which half was missing”

Now it’s his turn to widen his eyes and we both stare at each other for a while before we share a short laugh. I guess…Levi wasn’t that bad personally. Or that’s what I’d like to let myself believe. But I know that I can’t allow myself to be charmed by him, that I have to stay away from him because of the link we share that he’s not even aware of. I’ve really come to enjoy pretending to be normal, so I can’t do anything to jeopardize the life I’ve managed to build for myself and the others, that includes getting involved with Levi.  
At least, that’s what I kept telling myself throughout the two-hour long conversation I ended up having with Levi.

“So I’ll see you around?” Levi asks confidently as he lightly punches my shoulder and walks away.

“Yeah, see ya around.” I reply with a half-hearted smile and then turn away to walk home. 

I mentally scold myself for allowing a conversation with a bloody Ackerman to go on that long and reaffirm the fact that they were not to be trusted. Ah, I forgot to mention that the Ackerman syndicate’s darker acts aren’t necessarily what one would consider ‘public knowledge’. They pose as lawyers, politicians, police, hell whatever they can get their grubby hands on to manipulate the country and act as good Samaritans but in reality, they’re off slitting throats in the shadows. After multiple personal encounters with the sly nature of these people, I’ve been very aware and very cautious of them. But they’re not the only syndicate in this city and if any of them were to find out who we are…what we are then all our hard work would go to shit and the peaceful life that we have now would be gone. I’m nowhere near stupid enough to orchestrate a move against them, but watching over them has kinda become a hobby of mine. Heh, no one ever looks at the medical student and expects them to know how to code.

As I walk up the porch towards the front door, my phone rings and I frown when I see who’s calling. Talk about the icing on the shit cake. He never calls with good news. Who am I kidding he is the bad news.

“Jean.” I say quite sharply in an annoyed voice.

“Always a pleasure to hear you too Eren. Can I have a status report please?”

“Can you ask Armin, the one who’s supposed to give it to you please?”

“Why do you always have to be such a prick Eren?”

“Why didn’t your dad wear a condom, Jean? The world may never know the answers to these great questions.” I retort dramatically.

“…Ouch? And I thought Armin had an attitude problem.” He states with a slightly offended tone.

“Oh piss off horse face.” I give Jean a rather loud and drawn out sigh, “Look, we’re all alive and we’re fine. No one suspects anything yet and we’re staying under the radar as we discussed. I had a little run-in with an Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, but he doesn’t know a thing and that matter’s been resolved already. Everything’s okay Jean. It’s been ten years, you don’t need to do weekly check-ups anymore, I could just text you for heaven’s sake.” 

“Eren, there is no such thing as an Ackerman who ‘doesn’t know a thing’. Be very careful and watch over everyone, please. Also I called today because I have news FOR you.” 

Shit what am I, psychic? Maybe I should just shut up and stop jinxing everything. 

“There’s no way we can stop this weekly check-up deal, especially not now. Eren…Grisha’s popped back up and he’s beginning to make moves again. We don’t know what he’s doing yet but watch your ass and watch your info. Grisha’s a slippery fucker so I’m serious, watch over everyone will ya? We all know you’re secretly the glue that holds us all together.” 

I bristle instantly at the mention of that man’s name and end up having to take a seat on the porch, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. “Yeah…uh…I’ll do that…” I mumble, barely audibly.

“Eren, you’ve got this ok? You’re stronger than he’ll ever be and despite how absolutely annoying and intolerable you are I believe in you. Is there anything else you have to report?”

“Ummm…Armin’s also found himself a hot new piece of ass!” I add as I burst into laughter.

“Goodbye asshat…wait is he hotter than me…?” Jean replies nervously. 

“Bye Jean~” I say quickly in a singsong voice before ending the call.

I sit on the porch for a moment, enjoying the evening breeze and end up deciding not to tell the others about Grisha just yet. If possible I’d like for us all to at least be able to graduate college before having to deal with the issues we inevitably have to come to face someday. 

I got up and went inside, enjoying the familiar mix of apples and cinnamon that currently occupied our house. “I’m home!” I yelled loudly as I took off my shoes at the entrance way. When we gained our freedom ten years ago, we also took a lot of things with us, like the deed to this house and a rather large amount of money. We only decided to actually move in here once we started school and so now Armin, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, and I live in this two-story, spacious yet humble house with more than enough room for us all. Krista lives in one of the other houses we took because she said she’d like to experience living independently for once. It’s been a month so we’ll see how long that lasts. Jean and Marco have been helping us adjust to living normal lives since we escaped as well and now they’ve infiltrated the Trost military in order to keep a close eye on them.

“DINNER?!!!” Sasha screamed as she ran down the stairs and tackled me in a hug, greeting me in tears. I pet her head and smiled fondly at her usual greeting. 

“Sasha, you dare embrace another man before me? I’m wounded” Connie flared dramatically as he grabbed his chest in mock anguish. 

“Oh Connie-poo you know Eren doesn’t even count as a guy. I think calling him a walking fridge, vending machine or a food factory would be more appropriate.” Sasha reassured gently.  
“Thanks?” I replied sarcastically. Gosh, Connie and Sasha were always such goofballs. I walked into the kitchen, pulled my hair up into one and got to work. I pulled out my prized knife set and admired them for a second before getting to work. Once Marco found out I was unusually fond of knives, he helped persuade me into getting into cooking and now it’s become quite therapeutic. “Sasha go let everyone know dinner will be ready in an hour or two. We’re having stuffed peppers tonight. Oh and Connie, could you call Krista and ask her if she wants any.” I say as I begin to lay out all the ingredients I’d prepped beforehand with a smile on my face.

Sasha silently mouths a big ‘yes’ at the sky and runs off to spread the message. Connie calls Krista, who apparently was already out with some chick named ‘Ymir’ and I decide to shrug it off for now. Krista may look like kindness in human form but honestly, she’s easily one of the more ruthless out of us so I know she's definitely got her own ass covered.  
Eventually we all sit and enjoy our meals. This kind of life may seem boring to some. But I’d give anything to be able to see my family, which is what the others have become to me, able to enjoy a peaceful meal with a roof over their head. While washing the dishes that night I began to run through all the possible routes that we had available. I envisioned every possible plan of escape and realized that no matter what I’d have to discuss Grisha with Armin, he was the smart one after all.

So as I lay in my bed that night, struggling to make up my mind, I found within me the resolution to keep all of us out of the world we ran from no matter what it would cost. I opened my laptop and once again began my observation of Trost’s underworld syndicates and put into place extra security measures to protect my family.

It may seem pathetic, like we’re running from what we are, but sometimes things are so horrible that they need to be covered up. This was our life. A constant struggle to avoid the shadows of our past and to try and believe in the possibility of a future other than the one that’s been set out for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one got a bit heavy :V  
> Will Eren be able to keep everyone away from Grisha? What did they escape from ten years ago? Will Sasha ever learn to use a microwave and make her own damn dinner?  
> Tune in next week to find out more. 
> 
> Much Love <3,
> 
> Mijara


	3. A Budding Crush

**~Levi's POV~**

This kid was going to be the death of me. I caught myself grinning like an idiot as I walked down the school’s massive aged corridors, thinking about Eren’s dimples and his ocean coloured eyes. Before the party last week, I’d noticed him running around with his group of friends and doing what freshmen do best, being a public nuisance. But then I saw him at the party, saw him struggling to come talk to me and I just found him so…cute. It didn’t help my case that all I could really remember from the party was the faint apple cinnamon scent that was soaked into Eren’s skin and his turquoise eyes softly glistening in the moonlight.

I walked into my afternoon class and claimed my seat next to Eld. I sat down swiftly and rubbed my temple, then proceeded to take my books out of my bag. Eld regarded me silently and I pulled out my phone to entertain myself for a while since our professor was absent at the moment. 

“So…” Eld started as he knowingly grinned at me, “I see you spoke to Eren. How’d it go?” He gave me a warm smile and looked at me expectantly. Eld was always one of my more observant associates and so it came as no surprise when he picked up on the rare smiles that I directed at Eren.  
“It went well I guess. We spoke for a while and I guess I’ll see him later? At least we left off on that note. Oh man Eld, you should’ve seen how easy it was to get his sun-kissed cheeks to flush completely. He’s just so…”

“Adorable?” He finished. “Well I hate to remind you Levi, but before you move on to your next conquest, I suggest you resolve the whole Petra issue. She’s been glaring daggers at you since your party… in fact, it feels like she’s doing it right now.” Eld said quietly as he slowly looked over his shoulder to sure enough find said petite strawberry blonde girl mentally murdering me from a distance.

I turned around and returned Petra’s glare. Of course it only took a few seconds to get her to crumble under my gaze and she quickly looked off to the side remorsefully. I turn back to Eld, a bit more irritated now by Petra’s childishness. “Look Eld, she knew what she was getting into. What is there to be resolved? We were just fuck buddies and she knew that from the start. Yet she ran around bragging about how she had me ‘wrapped around her finger.’ What a load of bull.”

Eld looked at me in confusion, “So is this Eren Kid going to be her replacement? How unusual for you to get involved with freshmen. Don’t you think you might be a bit much for him to handle? I mean he’s all sunshine and blushes and you…well you’re the g-spot destroyer. You would have it so much easier if you slowed your sex life down a bit you know that?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Eld I–“ 

Before I can finish my sentence someone walks in and shouts. “Criminal Psychology is canceled for today. Prof got a concussion but he said to let you guys know that he’d be posting your make-up work on the school website. Feel free to leave whenever.”

“Beautiful!” Oluo shouts from the back of the class as he gets up and sprints out the door.

I look at Eld a bit perplexed, “So the teacher got a concussion but he could still manage to assign work? Some people are just too damn dedicated for their own good.” I stuff my belongings back into my bag and get up out of my seat. “See you around Eld, I’m going to go take full advantage of what’s left of this hour.” 

He waves at me and gives me a slightly concerned look before I leave the lecture hall but I decide to shake it off. I make my way out to the parking lot, get into my car and drive to a certain psycho’s chaotic household. Kenny put her and I on a job together which meant that I’d unfortunately be stuck with her for a while. I generally try to stay uninvolved with any Kenny related business, hell I outright avoid it, however, this time around Hange managed to get herself in deep so I’ve been helping her a little.

I pulled into Hange’s rather luxurious apartment complex and drove up to her unit. It never ceased to amaze me how this immaculate, dark brown and white complex housed a being who held the same level of cleanliness as Oscar from sesame street. I reluctantly open Hange’s front door and scrunch my face in repulsion at the scene that presented itself to me. I walk further into the landfill Hange calls home and trip up on some garbage on the way. Upon entering what should have been the living room but in reality was Hange’s closet, I spotted her signature messy brown ponytail poke out of a mountain of clothes.

“Hange the hog,” I call out scornfully, “Clean up your shit or I’m leaving right now.” I feel hands wrap around my waist and before I realize it, Hange is pulling me to the ground.

“So Levi…” she whispers in what is probably one of the most unsettling voices ever, “When are you going to claim Eren’s cinnamon booty?”

“Hange, how the hell do you know about Eren already? And I don’t think I want to fuck him…shit at least I don’t know if I do. I just really want to get to know him.” I push Hange’s arms away and frown slightly. “Besides it’s like Eld said, the kid’s clean as shit. I’d just drag him down…” We both sit with our legs crossed in front of each other and there is a brief moment of tense silence.  
Hange sighs, ruffles my hair and I growl at her before slapping her hand away. “The fuck are you doing shitty glasses? I’m not a puppy…” 

“Oh Levi!” she chirps in her usual vomit inducing sweet tone, “Of course I know who you’re into, I am your eyes after all, well I’m the eyes of the entire family but that’s beside the point. Look I know you’re not exactly a saint, but you’re not Kenny and you need to realize that. You’ll never be him and everyone knows that. So if you want to be with Eren, go ahead and try.”

I cough awkwardly seeing as I’ve never really been one to get wordy when the mood gets heavy. “Right…” I reply indifferently. “So how’s the search for that guy going?” I ask in an effort to change the subject.

“Who Grisha? Oh I’ve already found him. He’s out of the country at the moment so he’s not really a threat to us right now. How are things looking on your end?” 

“I’ve been digging around a bit…breaking in some skulls, the usual y’know? All I really found was some random coordinates but there’s still no sign of his old lab or his research. I figured I’d just hand the coordinates over to you so you could give them to Kenny and I can be done with this whole mess. Honestly, I don’t get why Kenny has his knickers in such a twist…I wish he’d just fuck off already.” Sometimes it was a bit too easy to distract Hange. Oh well as long as she never gets to say the words ‘cinnamon booty’ again I’ll be able to rest easy.

I stand and go grab the flash drive with the coordinates from my bag which Hange knocked out of my hand when she pulled me to the ground. I throw the flash drive, Hange fails to catch it and it lands somewhere in her pile of shit. She grabs her head and shouts upon realizing that the memory key basically just fell into Narnia.

“Well Hange, you have fun finding that again. Maybe if you cleaned your shit you wouldn’t have to worry about losing everything.” I huff in disgust when I notice the layer of dust now coating my clothes from Hange’s floor.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to go bathe. I’ve been in your apartment way too long and I feel as though I’m going to break out into hives if I stay here any longer. Also stay the fuck out of my social life. I don’t need you to go all stalker on Eren alright?”

“Levi?” she called out in concern. 

I sigh in annoyance and turn back to face Hange from the door. “What do you want shitty glasses?” 

“Just be very careful okay? Kenny has good reason to be as concerned as he is.”

I nod at her and walk out the door, feeling especially thankful that I’d managed to get Eren’s phone number from him despite being mesmerized by his face. He’s exactly what I need right now to get my mind off of all this family drama. Something about his presence, his abundance of spirit and his damn dimples just soothes my soul.  
While admitting that I was probably in the early stages of a serious thirst for that Yaeger booty to myself, I pull out my phone and somewhat hesitantly ask, “Hey Eren…would you like to go get breakfast together tomorrow?” 

Hange's right, I'm not Kenny and I'm sure I can pull off a normal relationship...probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww look at little Levi falling for Eren :3  
> If I wrote anything that seems extremely stupid I'd like to apologize.  
> School's got me surviving off about no more than three hours of sleep a day TT^TT 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week <3


	4. Cafe del Luna

**~Levi's POV~**

It was taking everything in my power not to stare at him. Eren was in front of me and playing with the coffee he ordered, trying his best to hide his slightly flushed face. I rested my head on my hand and tried my best to maintain my usual nonchalant appearance.

“Soooo Levi, uh, how’s your day been?” Eren asks me stiffly in an attempt to break the ice.

“Pretty great Eren, especially now that I’m sitting here with you.” Which is entirely true. I just find Eren’s adorable nature so captivating and unlike the people that I generally associate with. 

Eren’s cheeks turn an entirely new shade of pink once he fully processes what I say and he clumsily fiddles with his hands in what appears to be an attempt to calm himself.

“Levi…?” Eren asks tentatively, “Are you...ummm….Are you by any chance….uhhh….could you be ummm…” His voice gets quieter the more he tries to speak and he ends up staring at his lap in silence, barely hiding his completely flushed face. This kid is just dangerously adorable.  
Eren slaps both his cheeks suddenly and raises his head to confidently look me in the eye and nervously blurt out, “AreyouflirtingwithmeLevi?”

I actually genuinely laugh at this. Somehow Eren has managed to make me smile and laugh more in the past week than pretty much anyone has been able to in the past few years. I take a moment to let the smile fall off my face and to allow myself to appreciate Eren’s character. Eren just kept opening and closing his mouth and I flash him one last appreciative smile. 

I tilt my head at him slightly and respond in an uncharacteristically warm tone, “No Eren, I’m not flirting with you...on purpose...yet. Although I’m sure that can be arranged…”  
Eren’s embarrassment seems to almost completely fade all at once and he deadpans, “I uh, appreciate your feelings and stuff Levi but I’d really like it if we could keep things platonic. Actually, I don’t understand what you see in me anyways or why you keep talking to me. Maybe we should just quit while we’re ahead.”

Does this kid own any mirrors? Doesn’t he see what I see in him? For a moment there is an awkward silence between us. A waitress brings the tea and the BLT I ordered and I give her a quick thank you.

“Eren” I calmly take a sip of my tea and continue, “I don’t have any ulterior motives, I just think you’re cute and I’d like to get to know you but if my being around you makes you that uncomfortable then sure, we can end this here. I’m not one to chase after people so if you really wanna call it quits then there’s the door.” It kind of hurt my soul to say that. 

Eren makes this weird squeaking noise in response and scrunches up his face in what is easily one of the most endearing ways I’ve ever seen.  
“Y-you think I’m um...cute?” he whispers shyly. Ah, there’s that blushing face that I’ve grown fond of all too quickly.

“Wait! There’s no harm in us being friends and stuff I guess. You were just gonna give up that easily?” He asks in a slightly disappointed tone.

I take a couple bites of my sandwich drink some more of my tea before responding seriously, “Like I said Eren, I don’t-” 

“DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE!~” Eren’s brown haired friend shouts directly into his ear and I just continue sipping my tea.

“WHAT THE FUCK SASHA?!” Eren shouts in surprising anger, “How many times have I told you not to do that? And why Cher Sasha? Why?!!!” 

“I can feel something inside me say I really don’t think you’re strong enough, Now~” This Sasha chick continues to sing like a whale while I finish my sandwich and wraps her arms around Eren until she finally breaks out into laughter.  
“Why not Cher Eren? Why not?!!! You should know better than to question me by now.” She smiles at Eren contently. 

Her actions come as no surprise, I see her constantly glomping on Eren and stealing his food and running off. Initially I thought she might’ve been romantically involved with him but then I found out they were housemates and that she was dating this guy named Connie. No, it’s not creepy that I use my family resources to look into the people I’m interested in, what would you do if you were in my shoes? 

I silently observe the two bicker and I find the new range of annoyed actions from Eren rather amusing. I already knew this but man is Eren just the perfect type to tease. Still, the fact that this girl can so easily touch him kind of annoys me and I try my best to avoid being noticeably irritated.

The waitress that served us returns and shyly asks us to keep our voices down before running back into the kitchen. Eren and Sasha sincerely apologize to her and Eren pinches Sasha’s nose slightly as punishment. 

“What are you even doing here Sasha?” Eren asks with a sigh. 

“Wellll I was outside waiting on Connie so we could go do some weird shit together then I noticed you sitting inside this Cafe with this sex bomb,” she pauses and does jazz hands in Levi’s direction, “so I was like ‘whoa, I’m totally obligated to embarrass Eren in front of this person’ and then I walked in and snuck up behind you and now, we’re here and you’ve been Sashaed!” 

“Sashaed?” I interrupt with a raised brow. 

“Sashaed.”Eren and Sasha reply in unison, with Eren’s reply sounding more like a sigh than anything.

“So uhhh...Sasha? It’s nice to meet you? Perhaps you should return to waiting on this Connie person?” I don’t mean to sound salty but…

She gives me a wide smile. “Likewise Levi. Connie’s here now actually. Would you and Eren like to join us and engage in some general tomfoolery?” 

“Wow Sasha, you’re actually capable of speaking with some amount of class and calmness.” Eren states in genuine amazement. He turns to me with an apologetic look on his face. “Levi you don’t have to if-” 

“Sure, I’m down for doing some stupid things.” I cut Eren off and slip out of the booth we’d been sitting in and he stares at me doubtfully.

Sasha moves in to fistbump me and I suddenly realize that she’s kinda like a tame Hange. Actually nevermind I don’t think I want to even remotely group the two together. I fistbump her and Eren grunts. 

“Levi please, you’ve got this whole cool guy thing going on, don’t let Sasha ruin it.” 

“Shit Dafuq you mean Eren, I’m cool as fuck.” Sasha responds as she pauses to flash some gang signs. 

“Oh my gosh Sasha, NO.” 

The two turn and begin walking out of the cafe and I chuckle softly as I follow behind them and watch them exchange back and forth. Well, I guess if I’m gonna try and get close to Eren I might as well get to know his friends too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo I wasn't ready for the last couple of attack on titan manga chapters TT^TT 
> 
> Anyhoot! Stay tuned for next weeks tomfoolery!!! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Mijara


	5. Have we met before?

**~Eren's POV~**

How did this happen? Oh my lord. 

“Eren.” 

“Levi.”

“Wow…just wow…”

We were now sitting on the curbside together outside of Wendy’s while watching Sasha and Connie try to order and not look high. They were very high and it wasn’t going too well. Luckily, Levi and I decided to get Taco bell beforehand and opted for the drive-through. Everyone but me was very high. Weed has never had much of an effect on me. In fact, everyone in our little family generally has a very high resistance to things that leave you intoxicated. Suffice to say, Connie and Sasha consumed enough weed to get an elephant high for a week before even getting close to being affected a fraction as much as a normal person would be. Levi was too far gone to notice this unusual behaviour.

He’s surprisingly unguarded for an Ackerman. Here he is, out late at night with a group of kids that he’s just met. I wonder, if I took him now and erased him, would the Ackerman family suffer like we have? As much as I would love to, that would be too risky. So, for now, I’ll just continue munching on my burrito I guess. 

Levi kept giggling to himself while eating and he seemed so vulnerable at the moment with his knees up to his chest and his head buried in between them. Might as well try to get some information out of this. 

“Soooo….” I start awkwardly, “Have you always lived here Levi?” 

Levi chuckles adorably. Wait, no, he just chuckles. Yeah. 

“No Eren, I have not always lived in the Wendy’s parking lot.” Oh. Not sure how much information this encounter will provide. 

There’s a moment of silence between us. It’s not really awkward, I just think neither of us knows what to say. Conversation has never been my strong point in all honesty. 

“Eren?” He calls out softly in a tone that melts my heart while fixing his unexpectedly warm silver gaze on me.

“Yeah?” 

“How come yer studying medicine?” He struggles to get out with a yawn. 

What a nostalgic question. I stare off into the distance and give him an honest and tart answer.

“My mom...died at the hands of a doctor who wasn’t very good at what he was doing and he knew it. He never had to suffer any consequences for what he did. I want to make sure that I’m in a position where I can make sure that no one else ever has to go through that again.” 

I feel a warm hand touch my cheek and I flinch a bit. When I turn to face Levi, he’s looking at me like I’m broken glass. I lean into his touch slightly before I come to my senses and slowly pull his hand away. 

“Why are you studying law?” I quietly ask being unable to meet his eyes. 

He furrows his brow and grits his teeth, “because I have to.” 

He doesn’t say anything else and just looks somewhat angry now. I guess this means that ultimately, he is just another part of the Ackerman’s system. That's a bit disappointing  
“Is your family forcing you to…?” I try my best to not sound too invasive in an effort to encourage him to open up more.

He nods silently. “My dad already had my life figured out the moment I popped out of my mom. My mom was the only one who ever let me be...me.” He looks confused for a moment and inches closer to me. 

“Tell me Eren,” he reaches to brush some of my hair out of my face, “Why am I just revealing all of this to you so easily? Why do I want you to know more about me? Why do I want to know more about you? I feel like we’ve met before.” 

He hugs me. I freeze. He’s small but his body is clearly firm and warm. Eventually, I melt into the hug. Have we met before? Now that Levi mentioned it- 

 

“Whooooaaaa, what do we have here?” Sasha says in the most annoying way humanly possible as she waggles her eyebrows. 

_”Here, we see the buttbuddy specimens engaging in their courting ritual, right in their natural habitat”_ Connie chimes in with a terrible mock British accent. 

We both quickly break out of the hug. Levi clears his throat and I laugh awkwardly. 

While Levi is looking away, Sasha flashes an uncharacteristically serious face my way and I know exactly what that look means. It’s the, ‘wtf are you doing, you’re gonna blow our cover’ look. I raise my arms and try to ease her worry because I know what I’m doing and I’m just trying to get info.

Levi’s phone starts ringing and he sighs dramatically, “What the fuck do you want, shitty glasses?”

He gets up and walks off to have some privacy. He must be talking to Hange Zoe, based on the information I’ve gathered so far. Sasha and I share a knowing glance and she takes a seat beside me along with Connie. 

“Sasha, see how much of his conversation you can pick up.” I say rather coldly. 

She nods and she stares at Levi intently. Her eyes take on that signature golden glow that any of ours do when we use our abilities. Sasha has the best hearing out of all of us so even if Levi was roughly twenty feet away from us she could probably hear him as well as she could were he standing next to us. 

She begins to repeat his conversation. 

“Ah? What do you mean I have to come right now? I can’t. I’m not Kenny’s fucking lapdog for the last fucking time.

  
“Well, yeah, of course, the information I provide is reliable. I’m me for fucks sake. But this Grisha fucker is not my fucking problem.

  
“What more do you want from me…?”

Levi goes silent for a while. Sasha and I are both silent and still as well. Sasha’s eyes return to their normal brown colour and she turns to me in a fit of panic. “Eren, I...I..I can’t um..I don’t…”

Sasha is on the verge of having a panic attack but Connie quickly steps in and calms her down. “Babe, look at me. I need you to calm down and continue listening to what he’s saying.” Sasha slows her breathing and nods. 

She turns to face Levi again and begins listening.

She doesn’t speak for a good five minutes. Connie and I share a concerned glance before reaching out to shake her. 

With glassy eyes, Sasha turns to face Connie and I as she quietly whispers,

 

**“He’s here.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi. 
> 
> I'm back from the dead and ready to see this through to the end.


End file.
